Sly Cooper: A Master Thief's Valuable Treasures
by NikkiPark99
Summary: Sly Cooper and the gang escaped Ancient Egypt and decided not to retire or split up just yet. They go through new adventures, good... and even bad. It all starts in Great Britain. Get involved with the gang if you must, for revenge will be included.. revenge towards the Master Thief. (Continuation of the first story, Sly Cooper 5: A Thief's Hidden Treasure, A Thief's Hidden Secret)
1. My Thanks to you

**Now before you read this book, note that this is the second book of the series. The first one is** s/9522017/1/Sly-Cooper-5-A-Thief-s-Hidden-Treasure -A-Thief-s-Hidden-Secret . **Those who stayed with me so far, I'd like to thank you a lot. Like A LOT! I am obsessed with writing right now, my goal is to be an author because I enjoy sharing my imagination to make you guys entertained/happy. Each review I get really makes me happy and I really appreciate it. Every view, favorite, and follow the book (or me) gets, the more happy I am. I am so grateful I have you guys and to show my thanks, I will make more stories and improve the best I can (I used to be terrible in vocabulary but because of my writing, I decided to read the dictionary. FOR YOU GUYS! :D ). Enjoy, for this book will include A LOT of suspense, cliff hangers, and feelings like you'll never believe. Thank you, for I wouldn't be so happy without making books, and you guys helped me there.**

**-Nicole**

* * *

*Before book was made*

**September 7th, 2013**

**This is the most voted story, a continuation of my first :D You guys wanted a series, I'll give you one! I drew the cover and colored it just for you! :D The book is called Sly Cooper: A Master Thief's Valuable Treasures. What are the treasures? That's for me to know and you to find out! First chapter of Book 2 of the series is coming out soon! (About 1-3 weeks) So hold on to your Cooper cane for the next book is on its way! Thank you!***

***And to the guest(s) who made a review about the idea for showing the book to Sanzaru and a review about how Chapter 28 was too much love: The idea for sending the book to Sanzaru is a great idea, I just don't know if I would. I definitely will think about it and thank you for saying that it was awesome. You know, that review made my day. I am making this book for you, others who reviewed, and the rest who enjoys this story and Sly Cooper as much as I do. Now, the review about chapter 28... I don't know if this is the same person or a different guest. When I read this review, it made me laugh. No, I did not die, I'm happily single, and I'm young enough. XD I'm sorry I wrote too much about their relationship, they love each other okay! I didn't know what else to say to show their love (still laughing). I'm sorry, I'll try to cut down in this upcoming book. I love to write now, thanks to all who reviewed. Who knows, I could be an author as my future career. Hope you guys have a great day and before you know it, this book will come quicker than you know. Stay awesome guys!***


	2. Chapter 1: Saved By the Night

**Chapter One: Saved By the Night**

The fox points her shock pistol at the back Cooper Van, smirking at her new fiancé. "I'll be seeing you soon ringtail."

The raccoon watches his love who is wearing a slim black dress, attempting to pull the trigger. He is loving every second. Sly is aesthetic towards the beautiful fox, her fierce eyes he adores, cunning smile, and always pointing the shock pistol at him. At this point, they are back to playing Cops and Robbers.

Bentley and Penelope close the van's doors, then hearing paralyzing ion bullets bounce upon the back of the van. Sly still watched the doors, smiling, not noticing Penelope and Bentley's stunned faces. They look through their glasses (Bentley's new ones) with eyes open wide. Their mouth drops and Bentley commands, "Step on it Murray!"

The tires of the van grinds without delay against the cement, leaving the house of Inspector Carmelita Fox. The hippo floors the gas pedal some more, constantly turning the wheel to avoid obstacles. "Bentley, where do we go?!"

The turtle improvised. "Just out of here, we must leave Paris!"

Sly was in his own world; daydreaming, tonight was a huge night… a night when he just asked his love to marry her. An undercover thief that proposed to an Inspector and no one knows the secret but them and the Cooper Gang. He thinks of nothing but all the times he experienced with her, all those confusing signs of love, they will soon officially share it together… secretly.

Bentley watches the dazed raccoon; eyes still staring at the doors with a frozen smile. The truck sways side to side, moving everything in the van. It makes them swing left and right and levitates quickly with each bump on the road. The master thief's sister sits next to him and watches her brother happy in his own world. Jokingly, she waves her small hand in his face. Sly did not flinch, in fact his smile grew bigger.

"Yup, Sly is broken." She faced Bentley. "So what's up with him?"

Penelope calms down a little and sits beside her beloved turtle. Bentley glares at Sly's frozen face, shaking his head. "The crazy raccoon just came back from proposing to a cop. Like I said… INSANE idea! Completely ABSURD! Do you have any idea what this means Sly?! This just-"

Sly blinked and locked his eyes on the turtle, still grinning. "Yeah yeah, you have mentioned this before and I'll say it again. Yes, this makes our job harder, but how is this fun without some rebellion… some teasing, and someone trying to get to us busted? I mean, we always escape from her anyway!"

"You never know Sly! I don't want you guys to be held captive again and-"

"WOAH SLY YOU PROPOSED TO HER?! Did she say yes?"

Sly glances over to his sister, a sister he never knew he had until his latest time in Ancient Egypt. She was wearing the purple outfit Sly gave to her, along with her Cooper cane, more like a keytar with a hook built as the handle. Calmly, Sly answers "Yes Isabella… she said yes."

Excitement filled the little raccoon; she covers her open smile and almost jumps out of her spot. "AW! Well congratulations big bro! That is so cool! Carmelita will be my sister in-law!"

"Thank you, you're the first here who understands." Sly shot Bentley a teasing grin, making the turtle slap his hand against his face. The mouse noticed Bentley displeased so she tries to comfort him.

Murray drives the van that almost reaches to the border of Paris. "So Bentley… where do you want me to go?"

"If no _cops_ are following us…" Bentley italicized 'cops', vividly sneering at Sly. "…you can park the van. I have a destination for us to go."

Isabella remains to show an ardent enthusiastic feeling. "Yay, It's my first time doing a Cooper gang adventure with you guys! This is amazing! I can't wait!"

Sly smirks at her. "It's also my first time with my family member." Isabella looked up at Sly and clutches him tightly. Bentley watches the two raccoons. "I really appreciate your enthusiasm being with us Isabella. Murray, did you find a spot to park? Is it safe to park?"

The hippo presses his foot against the brakes and looks in the mirrors. "YES… and yes! The getaway job successfully and righteously conquered by THE MURRAY!"

Sly's sister giggles softly as the hippo turns back to the rest of the gang. "So, what is the plan, Bentley?" Sly asks. The turtle turns on his holographic computer from his wheelchair and starts typing. "According to my research, there is a new thief out there, Professor Vex." Bentley repositioned his glasses, followed by more typing. The computer screen's brightness reflects off his new glasses as he continues. "Recently, he has been accused from stealing _very _valuable art from art museums around the world. No one knows his type of species he is, must be really good at hiding. No one knows where this 'Professor' is located."

Bentley smirked, pausing his sentence. "Well, no one knows but me. According to my calculations and the 3-D Timing Projector, Professor Vex is located in Great Britain. His lair is underground in a forest there. I've seen COUNTLESS amounts of treasures there! He has the L'Homme qui marche, known as the walking man statue. It's worth over 104.3 million!"

Sly sits up, eyes are more attentive. Bentley continued. "He also has astonishing jewelry, crystals, gems, gold, you name it!" This made Isabella sit up and become more attentive as well. "Wow, this man sounds interesting!"

Sly nodded. "Without doubt! I mean wow! He has an item that's worth over 104.3 million dollars! Could you even imagine what else he has?! Yeah, this place is a must go!"

Bentley grinned with the raccoons. "Agreed! So what will it be, are we going or not?"

Sly smiles. "Heck yeah!" Isabella squeaks. "Count me in!" Bentley looks over to Penelope and Murray. "Murray?"

"You said we were going to Britain, right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Well Bentley… that's an awful long ride. Over nine hours straight just to enter Britain, don't ask how I know. I traveled a lot with the Guru and my racecar career. It sounds interesting but… are we going to have stops along the way?"

"It's just nine hours Murray, we have traveled more. Plus, we really need a spectacular, skull cracking, and well experienced driver to do the job…"

"Okay I'm in! The Murray can handle anything! I'm the right man for the job!"

"Fantastic!" Bentley exclaimed and looks to his right. "So what about you, Penelope?"

The mouse made an unsure look. A look that she made recently, after Bentley wiped out her memory. She has no idea who she was or what she done. Penelope is suffering from real amnesia. "Is this what we do, go steal things? We did missions together and stole?"

Bentley smirked. "Yeah! You agreed to join us, we needed your RC helicopter and car intelligence, and you were perfect in the gang. You and I, we made so much things together, you were my partner in crime. Believe me, you'll have a blast! You'll fit in again in no time!" The mouse smiled softly at her turtle and reached out for his hand. "Well, if you say so Bentley." A giggle escaped her moth as she looks over to the rest of the gang. "I agree."

"Good!" Bentley yelled as he clapped his hands together. "So how are we planning to get there? We can't travel on water with the van, so we'll have to go the Channel Tunnel."

"Actually, I made new adjustments to the van." Murray remarked. "I built in floats so we can travel on water. Also, thanks to Sly and Isabella's ancestor Otto Van Cooper, I figured out how to make a motor so traveling is even faster than car ride!"

Bentley's face filled with awe. "Brilliant Murray! Well let's all get started. I'll get brainstorming on plans, you guys can enjoy the ride. And Sly, as much as I hate saying it, congratulations on the engagement. I don't know how you guys will do it but good luck. We'll return as soon as possible so you can meet her again."

The raccoon smiled at the turtle. "Thanks Bentley… and love will find a way." The turtle glanced over to Penelope, making her blush. She stood up and detached Bentley from the wheelchair, picked him up, and sat in the seat as she places her love on her lap. She wrapped her arms around his shell and Bentley started typing plans in his computer. Sly was lost in thought with seeing the couple, it reminded him of Carmelita. "Man, I'm already starting to miss her" he thought. "I can't wait to see her when I come back. Together we will plan out our future, our life… Thanks for being there for me Mom… I know you have. I miss you and Dad… I will try in all my heart to protect both Carmelita and Isabella. They mean the world of me. Also, don't you think I should give Isabella a nickname? I mean come on, Isabella is too long. Just saying Isabella, Isabella, Isabella…"

Sly laughed to himself as his sister spoke. "Well, I'm going in the front seat with Murray, y'know to spend time with him. I'm getting slightly tired as well…"

"Yeah…" Sly agreed. "Me too. It's after midnight anyway, we should be heading off to sleep. I promise you, we'll have a lot of fun together. Trust me."

The little raccoon smiled at her older brother. "Yeah, I know I will." She stood up, now looking down at Sly. "Goodnight Sly." She ruffled his hair playfully. "Sweet dreams!"

Sly smirked at her as she watches her crawl in the front seat. "Goodnight."

The two raccoons get comfortable as they try to fall asleep. New adventures wait to face the Cooper Gang, especially to the Coopers themselves.

Murray starts the van and drives the gang to the beginning of their new adventures. The night sky is filled with dreams and is slowly making Isabella relinquish to sleep. Sly lies on his back and gives out a big sigh. He placed his hands under his head and gently closes his eyes.

* * *

***Well here you go, the first chapter. I do have to say... I do get busy with school (and that's why I posted this so late) so I think each chapter will be posted within a week. If not, I will tell you guys before hand. I know I won't take a month for a next chapter to come out so don't worry. Thanks for reading! :) ***


	3. Chapter 2: Underground

**Chapter Two: Underground**

"I don't understand! We have searched for almost two hours now. Where is the entrance to his underground lair?!"

Isabella watched Bentley push the wheels of his wheelchair as he stares at a map with stress. They venture through the woods in Great Britain, the specific one Bentley said. Bentley leads the way with Penelope beside him, followed by Sly and Isabella. Murray however, breathes heavily behind the gang, trying to catch his breath. He's about ten feet apart from the rest. The morning sun peeks in through the trees and its rays touch the rivers around the gang. It's a little dim in the area they walk, since a lot of trees block the sunlight. The dirt ground is a little damp, which seems to really like sticking on their shoes. The cool air fills the area. Isabella enjoys inhaling the fresh and cool air, a scent that she rarely experiences. Bentley stopped and sighed aloud. "This search is KILLING me!"

"Yeah!" Murray agreed. "I need a little rest… why couldn't we bring the van?"

"We are trying to find a hole that leads to Vex's underground lair, Murray. If we brought the van inside the woods, who knows it could plummet down. C'mon, help me guys. The sooner you find this entrance, the sooner we go back to Paris."

They continued down a trail, feet crunching fallen leaves from the trees. Bentley's eyes are positioned to the ground, trying to find the hole. Moss and rocks are spread everywhere on the dirt trail. Grass partially surrounds the trees and the gang hears the river water flow by. Sly looks over to his sister. "You like it so far?"

She smiles back. "Yes, but I'm so anxious to see and steal my first treasure!" The raccoon's face turns towards Bentley's back. "Bentley, are you sure this is the right area?"

The turtle stopped pushing his wheels yet again and spoke with exhaustion. "Yes! I checked my 3-D Timing Projector _four_ times before we left the van! All we need to know is where the entrance is. Do I need to say this again?!"

"No… carry on."

The gang was in motion again. Quite a very boring (and tiring) trip they had so far. Isabella looks around her, more towards the ground, but looks right back at Sly. She sees him smiling, not paying any attention to where he's going. Isabella studies his face more before she talks in the silence. "What are you smiling about?"

Her brother looks at her eyes and looks away. He falls back in his daydream. The little raccoon watched him, her eyebrow raises with her lips. "It's about Carmelita, isn't it?" Sly continues to look in front of him. "Isabella, one day you might understand love. To do that, you will experience it. When the right time comes, it will happen."

"Ew! Yeah right!" Isabella exclaimed. She playfully punches her brother and smiles more. "There is no way that'll happen! C'mon Sly, do you really see me falling in love? I don't…"

Bentley, Penelope, and Murray ignore the siblings' conversation as they continue. Sly looks at his sister. "Well, you are beautiful. You have interests in a lot of things. You are very unique Izzy, I have to give it to ya… You are easily pleased, especially right now! You're still happy after a two-hour walk in this place! You're talented, outgoing, you have a sense of humor… a lot of guys like that. So I can see it, just not now!" He broke off his sentence with a laugh. "I'm not ready to kill any guys YET."

Isabella blushed, giving out a tiny giggle. "Yeah, whatever… I bet Dad would've said that too." Shortly, her face turns confused. "Wait, did you just call me Izzy?"

Sly chuckled softly with his deep voice. "Yeah, it's your new nickname I made for you... If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

A couple of minutes passed by, all used up with more searching. Sly sighed at this boring moment, time for a little entertainment. The raccoon speeds up in front of the mouse and turtle. "Okay this is extremely exhausting. I think I should lead the way for now on. Bentley, you got a radio built into that wheelchair?"

The turtle frowned at Sly, he stopped the wheelchair and crossed his arms. "Why must you be such an optimist, Sly? For your information we are looking for the lair, NOT the perfect time to go prancing around. This is serious!"

"Suit yourself but I'm leading the way." Sly turned around; his weightless and bushy tail sways with him. He starts to walk; Bentley shows Penelope an aggravated look and follows. It only takes a couple of steps before they hear a crack.

A big crack.

Sly stops and glares at his feet. The ground seems weak, and it I covered with more sticks and leaves than normal. Sly became more attentive, the rest feels fear. The woods got too quiet after that to the point where you heard the branches of the trees clank together. The cooling gust of wind pushing against their faces made everything more suspenseful. The gang paused their steps on the branches and leaves. Murray however, decides to catch up. "What was that?" He quickly walks up to Sly as he clenches his fists. "Alright, I've been waiting for action ALL DAY! Where are these chums?!"

Sly's eyes widen as his ears twitch to Murray's feet step closer to him. "Wait Murray!"

But it was too late. The leaves and sticks crack and plummet down three tunnels. The Cooper gang follows…

They slide down, overpowered and unable get a grip. Their lungs hyperventilate (keeping Bentley from screaming) as their hearts sink down with them. The slippery walls of each tunnel made everyone accelerate, making it almost impossible to stop. It was cold, clammy… Murray slides through the very left tunnel and abruptly lands in a spaced out and uneven area. Unusually, there seems to be a great steel door, slightly taller than Murray and about ten feet wide. The room is evenly lit with flaming torches. On the right side of the door there seems to be a hand print scanner. What Murray doesn't notice is a tiny camera staring at him from the top left corner of the area.

Bentley enters the middle tunnel and then Penelope. He continues down the hole as his hat lifts up from his head. Below him, Bentley sees multiple wooden logs standing up. The tips were sharpened like a pencil; it looked sharp enough to pierce them. Bentley had to think quick before it was too late… His small head quickly turned to his left and right, he sees dark brown hardened-mud surrounding him. Without one more thought, Bentley nervously pressed a button on his wheelchair and out came two robotic arms. The arms extended to each side and the metal hands dug into the walls. There, Bentley was only a few inches away from the spiked logs. The turtle's heart jumped to Penelope's terrified scream. The mouse went down with him…

Sitting in his dangling wheelchair, Bentley held out his hands and looked up for Penelope. She shot down the hole, making Bentley build up a feeling of dismay at the thought of failing to catch her. He watched her, her blonde and long hair flying up as she goes down, her eyes starting to close from so much scarce, her face crumble's like paper with fear, down and down she went…

The turtle reached out for his beloved mouse, his fingers are reaching up as if he was trying to catch the starts, and his eyes focused on her. Penelope's body clashes into his hands like lightning and Bentley pulls her into his wheelchair. He wraps his arms tightly around her skinny body. The screaming of the mouse stopped but her body was shaky. She glanced at Bentley and hugged him tightly. Bentley looked around for a place to escape this trap. There was nothing, just a hole on the very top of the cold area, walls made of hardened mud, and over twelve feet down until you reach the dangerous logs.

The turtle looks on his binocucom and locates Murray in a room that is right next to the one Bentley and Penelope is in. The turtle notices from the corner of his eye, the robotic arms are starting to lose grip to the walls. The wheelchair starts to sink at a leisurely pace…

Bentley saves himself and the mouse again. He grabs one of his bombs and throws it on the left wall. It sticks, flashes red, and BOOM! The left side of the wall crumbles down, and Bentley's eyes meet with Murray's. The wheelchair's robotic arms swings over and enters the other room. Bentley and Penelope land in the ground next to Murray's feet, making the mouse's small eyes peek up. They're safe for now…

A warm smile grows on her face as she hugs the turtle tighter. She flatters her eyes and her voice sunk lower, like a charmed voice. "My hero…"

Isabella and Sly peek in through a vent, the way they went down the hole. The room they peek in through had shelves covered with valuable treasures and artwork; column after column, there was no end! Sly had a very bad urge to dive right in the treasures and steal them all. His smile was huge as he looks at Isabella. "We hit the jackpot, Iz! Just look at all those items screaming at me, telling me to take them away. I want to go out there!"

Isabella was a little worried with being separated with the rest of the gang. "But… what about Murray, Bentley, and Penelope? Are they okay?"

"Of course, they should be. We'll check on them later, let's get stealin'!"

Sly already started unscrewing the vent, but had to improvise with the sight of various animals entering the room. The room was too dim to see who they were. Sly looked at the left through the vent and saw a few office tables with other animals stating to sit at. He looked to his right and saw lab tables evenly spaced out. There, he saw two figures sharing a conversation as they walk in the room. The voice was low and stern and had a British Southern English accent. The raccoons listen as they watch the two walk down the room.

"Now Augustus, I have told you to improve the entry to my lair! I've just detected five unknown beings falling into the entrance and _only_ two… TWO falling in my trap! Where are the other three, huh?! AT MY DOOR! I need to go into the security room to check on them, wasting my valuable time doing that for something you didn't do! You _must_ fix the entrance THIS INSTANT!"

It was still too dim to see what the two looked like. The other man responded in a stuttering way, "Y-yes Profess-ssor... s-sorry Professor." This statement shot Sly instantly. "So that other man must be… Professor Vex…" he thought. Isabella and her brother continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. The two men stopped right in front of the vent as the Professor ended the conversation. His finger strictly pointed to the other man. "This mistake is coming out of your paycheck! I don't need this whilst planning for my greatest heist of all time and I certainly don't need slackers like you to get in the way! Now go!"

The man paced out of the room as the Professor remained to stand there. He let out an aggravated sigh and mumbled to himself. "Now, to check on the intruders."

Professor Vex stomped out of the room, leaving from where he came in. Sly glanced at Isabella, her face looks worried. She looks at him; her voice is unstable and shaky. "Sly… were they talking about the rest of the gang, and what trap is he talking about?"

"I don't know… Look let's just get some of these treasures and contact the gang later. We have no time to waste."

The older raccoon resumed to unscrewing the vent. Isabella punched Sly's right arm as she whispers loudly. "Wait, there are people here!"

"That's no problem when it comes to us Coopers." He gave her a mischievous grin as he continued with the vent.

**~Meanwhile~ **

"My computer isn't picking up any signals of Sly or Isabella!" Bentley exclaimed worriedly. His fingers have nervously pressed on the keyboard for five minutes now. Penelope watches him in slight dismay as Murray stares at the metal door. "Do things like this happen a lot?" asked Penelope. Bentley's eyes were locked on the holographic screen and he answered, "Well, not a lot but separation has happened before, yes…"

Murray ponders as he faces the door. "Bentley, where does this door lead to?" Bentley's fingers paused. "What door?"

The turtle didn't even notice the door in the area, and there he saw a hand print scanner. "Oh! I can hack into that and maybe we can come in! I don't know what Isabella and Sly's status is right now, but we'll have to find out. Get ready for any action when I get this door open!"

The turtle moved his wheelchair towards the scanner, but as soon as he gets ready to hack, his binocucom rang. It was Sly and Isabella. Bentley pulled it out and immediately he saw the two's destination and a map to the area. His heart began to jump as he communicated with the raccoons. "Sly, Isabella! You read me?!"

"Yeah…" Sly whispered into the binocucom although, there seems to be a low signal. "…we read you. We just got done taking such extraordinary things! Where are you guys, and are you okay? It kinda sounds like we're in trouble. We overheard… I think Professor Vex, talking about intruders of five and last time I checked, that was us."

Bentley's hand smacked against his face and spoke back with sarcasm... "Great! Well you two come over down the last tunnel, don't go into the middle one or there will be no more 'extraordinary things' for you!"

The call ended, and Bentley pulled out a remote with one button on it. Penelope looked at the turtle. "How will we get out of here Bentley?" The turtle looked back at her and smirked. "You'll see soon, beautiful." The mouse blushed and just in seconds, the two raccoons entered the area. The gang is finally back together. Their pouches were filled and lips tightened up. "So…" Sly says. "How will we get outta here?"

Bentley holds out his device and smiles. Everyone gathers around as the turtle explained. "I made this while you were gone at the anniversary party and the car ride here yesterday. This I decided to make in case of emergencies."

"Cool, so what does it do?"

"If you all grab my wheelchair as I press this button, it transports us back to the van. Although I can't seem to have it transport us to our hideout. Well what are you waiting for? Grab on and let's test this baby out!"

The camera watches the gang grasp onto Bentley's wheelchair and shortly after, disappears. Fierce eyes watch the security screen, seeing everything the camera does. The Professor grits his teeth. "Cooper Gang…" His cold voice deepens as his fists clench the blue and purple calling cards within them.

* * *

***Uh oh, sounds like somebody's mad... What will you think happen? Next chapter should be here in less than a week! We'll see how Carmelita's doing...***


	4. Chapter 3: Meanwhile

**Chapter Three: Meanwhile**

A beautiful fox sits at her office in her Interpol uniform. Sunlight creeps in through the blinds of the window to her right and gives her silky yet curly blue hair lighter highlights. Her boots lie on her desk as she keeps her arms crossed. It's slightly warm in the dim room during the sun's arising. The only unusual yet expected thing about this fox is that dreamy smirk on her face.

Carmelita's big dark-chocolate eyes stare happily at her recent paper work that lies on her desk. She did not even care what work she faced today, as long as she finds something about the Cooper Gang. She had no idea where her fiancé and his friends went but she looks forward to finding them soon. Her eyes quickly glance at a breath-taking diamond ring that is around her ring finger. She will soon be a Cooper… She is engaged to a thief she's known since her early years as an officer. No one else knows the real "Constable Cooper" but herself and the gang.

She likes this feeling, a feeling of love, sarcastic relationship, teasing, and even some rebellion. An Interpol officer with some rebellion in her... With love involved, do you really think she cares? The fox pictures her beloved raccoon in her head, filling thoughts with him included minute by minute. Birds start to chirp with the 24/7 car honking outside.

Carmelita removes her feet from upon the desk and sinks in her chair. After another ten silent minutes later, someone knocks on Carmelita's office door. The fox shoots up out her chair and walks over to the door. She pulls herself together and starts to focus on her job. Her hand turns the doorknob and opens the door to a beautiful tiger.

The tiger was more dolled up than normal. Her vivid long black hair was curled with pearl clip-ons evenly spread out. The front part of her hair was pulled back while the rest of her curled hair hung down. The eyelids were powdered a wet-tree bark color, making her eyes look shinier and stand out. Her lips were painted black; same with the edges of her eyes and eye lashes. A little blush was applied which stood out her satisfied smile. The eyes of the tiger watched the fox's, making the fox smile as well. This is Rachel, a woman Carmelita is friends with and works with.

A serene voice escaped the tiger's mouth. "Hey Carmelita!"

"Hello Rachel!" the fox replied. "How are you?"

The tiger giggled a little, twirling her hair and looks down. "I'm doing… WONDERFUL!" Her hands shot up and closed her eyes. Carmelita wondered what caused Rachel to be so happy this morning. The tiger set her arms down and opens her eyes to Carmelita. "May I come in?"

Happiness from Rachel seemed to rub off on Carmelita, fulfilling Carmelita with even more amicable. "Sure come right in!" The tiger enters the room in a smooth-like way as Carmelita closes her office door. Rachel plops herself in Carmelita's chair; you see her lungs expand and calmly exhale. She looked like she set herself in a bed full of beautiful flowers in a sunny yet breezy meadow. Carmelita watches Rachel, giving off a giggle herself. "So Rachel, what puts you in a good mood today?"

The tiger looks at Carmelita and bites her lip; still smiling. "Yesterday…" a giggle interrupts her sentence. "Oh wait that reminds me! Congratulations on the engagement! Although I must say…" Her smile started to drop and her eyebrows were brought together. Her serious eyes continue to glare at Carmelita.

Carmelita's face turned puzzled. "What?"

"Trust me, I'm really glad that you are happy with him. That's a big part in a relationship… to be happy. I'm just a little concerned for you… He hurt you big time. Now I don't know what happened to you two during the time you and him were gone. I also didn't know why he was gone. I'm a little curious why you haven't told me about you two… So all I knew about was him leaving you. I know how badly that affected you. I talked to him yesterday, I may not like him for what he did to you, but he makes you happy. He shows that he loves you, I see the way you see and talk to each other. But I swear if he hurts you again like that, murder will be involved and he WILL be the victim. You understand Carm?"

The two friends smile to each other. "Yes Rachel, I do."

"I won't show my anger towards him, in fact I don't have all that anger anymore. That would just be wrong of me to do. I'll be there for you for all your bad times. Not just from him but for anything. You and I are close Carm, and I'm happy that you are happy. Go ahead and marry him, but I better be there at the wedding!"

Carmelita giggled happily along with Rachel. "Yes, you will. Yesterday was perfect!" The tiger nodded and gasped. "Oh yeah, yesterday! So the reason I'm happy now is because… after the party, I came across Paxton again. Yeah, I did tell him I was going to the Interpol anniversary party."

Carmelita's one eyebrow rose. "What did he want?"

"Well he was looking forward to seeing you to get his rock back-" Carmelita's closed her eyes with annoyance as she interrupted Rachel. "Of course…"

Rachel paused her statement but shortly continued. "Yes, and I told him about you and Cooper, you two left before I did. I also told him the great news between you two… that you guys are engaged. He seemed a little upset but not much lamentation. Well him and I talked for a while. He ahh…" The tiger bit her lip again and glared at the floor; almost giggling. "He asked me to come to his house. He wanted to know more about me."

"Ah, so how did you feel about that?"

The tiger sat up, being spontaneous as usual. "Are you kidding me?! A guy who absolutely loves to follow his dreams! That's just so attractive! I think I like him a little bit. Paxton and I are planning to go out to dinner tonight after work."

"Ha, well I hope you two have fun!"

The tiger smiled. "Yeah I know we will. He also wanted me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you in person."

The fox rolled her eyes. "Oh did he? Well I don't know when that'll ever happen."

"Oh come on Carm, he isn't that bad!" The two laugh together again. Carmelita smiled. "Well he's all yours! Go ahead, take him! Oh and another thing, I'd like you to be the maid of honor when I get married." The tiger exclaimed, "Yes!" as she stood up. "You better! Do you two have a specific date and place you two will tie the knot?"

Carmelita smirked at her friend. "No, but when he comes back I think we will."

"Good! Keep me updated girl! Wait, where is he now?"

The fox hesitated for a few seconds; Rachel must not know about whom Constable Cooper really is, Sly Cooper. She spoke with little thought towards the tiger. "He uh… had another call this morning. Not far from here though, he should be back in a couple days."

The tiger's face filled up with a little suspicion and confusion. "Okay…" Rachel looks around the room and back at her friend. "So what have you been up to? Any new trouble makers?"

"I was…" Carmelita looked at her desk and saw her paper work. "I was just about to work on the paper work. I don't know yet, I will find out once I work on it." The tiger smiled and walked closer to Carmelita. "Okay, good luck. I hope they don't bore you half to death! I should get started in my work too. I'll talk to you soon Carm!" The tiger wrapped her arms around the fox's neck and shortly after stared to walk towards the door.

Rachel opens the door; Carmelita turns to watch. The tiger was about to leave the room but turned her head to look at Carmelita. Her exquisite hair swayed back with her head, looking as light as a feather. "Oh and Carm, you know who to call if something wrong happens. Just always remember that sista!" Carmelita smiled yet again. "I will! See you later!"

Rachel left the room, closing the door behind her. Carmelita sat in her chair and took one of her papers off her desk. There was a lot to fill out, making the fox tiredly sigh. She glances at her pile of papers and mumbles to herself, "This is going to be a long day…"

Carmelita places the paper on the desk and picks up a pen. The room gets brighter and slightly warmer from the sun. For the rest of the morning and afternoon, all that was on her mind was completing papers, how and when she'll talk to Paxton, and most importantly… her fiancé. When will he be back to see Carmelita?

* * *

***So sorry it was too short! The next chapter will be longer trust me! Enjoying so far? Another thing, I absolutely love the reviews so far! Thank you! Next chapter is coming its way! :D ***


	5. Chapter 4: Oh, The Relationships!

**Chapter Four: Oh, the Relationships!**

After traveling another nine hours from Great Britain to entering Paris, the Cooper Gang is almost close to exhaustion. The van now drives in the beautiful yet dim Paris streets. It is now evening time; the sun starts to set and is replaced by faint stars. The temperature outside is decreasing within each day; Sly can see his breath in the cold air. In the van holds only three tired thieves. Bentley, Penelope, and Murray had no sleep since before they left. Sly and Isabella are only slightly tired but the one thing that keeps Sly awake are thoughts of his beautiful Carmelita Fox. He hasn't seen or heard from her in a day now and it drives him more crazy than usual.

"I wonder how she is… is she home from work yet? I can't wait to see her beautiful yet DEVIOUS smirk on her face again. The way she points her gun at me…" The raccoon smiles gently. "Oh yeah I can defiantly get used to that. When I get home, we will plan everything! Or at least I'd like to do that. Should the wedding take place in a beautiful church with colored glass windows- the colored light shining on us? Or what if it's outside? Could it be in front of the falls? Maybe on the rooftop where we first met! What and who will be there? Maybe a cake for us to have, ice sculpture… as a matter of fact, that will be all for her. If she wants something there, we'll let that happen. As for who will be there? If she invites people from her work and I invite the gang, that CAN be a problem. Also, how much will it cost?"

Isabella looks through her treasures she got with Sly earlier this morning. She took a big, shiny, and glistening purple jewel- It was the size of her hand! She also found an expensive painting of Kun-Lun Mountains of western China, a carving of a badger on a part of a tree stump, and a handcrafted sculpture of a lily that was made out of tiny pieces of gold. She silently thought to herself. "This painting is so beautiful! It looks really familiar… The cherry blossom trees look so beautiful along with the small amount of snow. The snow-covered mountains in the backround look familiar too! The sunset in the right corner makes the sky have mix of colors! This badger on a tree stump… he looks really cute." The raccoon giggled to herself as she admires the carving. After a while of her eyes glued to the carving, she looked at her fourth treasure. "This lily, it may not have the real colors but the specks of gold that reflect the light is so breath-taking! All the specks shine at a different time, it's really cool!"

Her eyes glide away from her treasures to her brother. His head hung down low, his fingers were buried in his hair, and his elbows pressed against his knees. His face didn't look very pleased; making Isabella a little concerned. "What's wrong bro?"

Sly faces his sister and gives out a slight sigh. "Nothing really… Well actually, I'm just thinking about the wedding of mine and Carm's. I want it to be perfect for her. I just don't know who will be there. Police officers and a gang of thieves don't get along well, y'know?"

"It's okay Sly!" Isabella giggled. "I bet you and Carmelita will figure it out. We could disguise ourselves if Carm brings her police friends. It's your special day, we'll work it out. Are you going to see her tonight? You two can talk about it, obviously. Something I need to tell you, you can make her day perfect by just saying 'I do.' Don't get too worried about making the day perfect, as long as you guys are happy, that's all that matters!"

Sly smirked and Isabella and leaned over to hug her. "Thanks Iz, you always know what to say!" Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "No prob'!"

His arms slowly released from around his sister's waist; his face starting to drop again. "I do have another problem. How much will everything cost? I know we have a lot of money but that is for us as the gang to have."

"Well, Bentley talked to me about ThiefNet before. Maybe you can steal stuff and sell it on ThiefNet."

Sly's lips formed into a smile. "That's a possibility! While Carm is gone, I could steal loot and sell them for money! Again, thanks sis!"

"I will help too!" Isabella exclaimed. "I better be a bride's maid or a flower girl!" Sly chuckled, "Of course!"

"I will help as well." Bentley included himself in the conversation. "Whenever I have the time, I can get loot to sell too. It'll make up for being headstrong lately…" The turtle sighed while his tired eyes glare at Sly. Sly's smile grew bigger and replied. "Thanks Bentley and no harm was done!" The raccoon's head turns behind him, now facing Murray. "Hey Murray, are we close to home yet?"

The hippo turned his head yet his eyes are still locked on the road. "We are about six minutes and forty-two seconds away from the hideout." Isabella giggled to Murray's reply, and Sly stood up in the back. "Actually, can you drop me off here? I think I'll be on my own from here. I'll see you guys in the morning; I think I'll stay over at Carm's tonight."

"Sure thing buddy!" Murray tries to find a spot to pull over on the road. Sly looks over to his sister and smiles. He bends over to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Izzy, I'll see you in the morning. You can sleep in my room tonight. Thank you for your advice. You're pretty good for that at your age!" Isabella giggles. "I try my best! Have fun with Carmelita, tell her I said hello! I love you!" She messes with his hair; making him chuckle. "I love you too lil' sis!"

The older raccoon faces Penelope and Bentley who are sitting against the back doors of the van. "I'll be back in the morning, I promise. Think you can handle me gone for a few hours?" Bentley shoots Sly a teasing smirk, something he doesn't normally give. "Are you kidding me? That's a blessing!" Penelope, Bentley, and Sly shared their tired laughs as Murray pulled to the side of the road. "Okay this is your stop Sly! I'll see you in the morning!"

"Yup!" Sly exclaimed. He walked towards the back doors of the van. Bentley and Penelope move to sit on the side of the van. The raccoon opened the doors, looked back to have one last look of the gang, and launched himself out of the van. Isabella and Bentley watched the master thief run through the streets and run on rooftops in the sunset. Isabella smiled as she watched her older brother run free on the rooftops with love within him. Penelope stood up shortly after and closed the doors. Murray put the stick shift on drive and his right foot presses up against the gas pedal. The van continued to drive in the cool yet beautiful evening of Paris.

***Later***

Bentley, Murray, Isabella, and Penelope enter the hideout. Bentley flips the light switch and the hideout is easier to see. Bentley, Murray, and Isabella walk (well in Bentley's case, moves his wheelchair) into the main room. "Ah, home sweet home!" Murray calls out. "I agree Murray! In fact, I'll be crawling in my shell soon. I just need to have some last looks on my laptop before I do so." The turtle glides the wheels of his wheelchair towards the big table. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack too… Wait! Bentley, Is the van still outside?"

Bentley looks at Murray for a moment, then his face changes with surprise. "Ah yes it is. Gee, I'm so tired from not sleeping for a while that I can't even remember simple things like that! Hold on…" Bentley reaches in his shell and takes out the van's keys. His thumb pushes the button attached to the keys and the van transports to its spot in the hideout. This made Murray squeal with happiness. "Yay thanks Bentley!" He stomps closer to the van and rubs his hands against the van. Isabella watches him whisper to the Cooper van, "I love you baby, see you in the morning. Sweet dreams beautiful!" The hippo hugs the van before he slowly walks in his room.

Isabella sighed and looks at Bentley. "Well I guess I'll go to bed too… Goodnight Bentley." The turtle looks up from his laptop and adjusted his glasses as he spoke, "Goodnight Isabella. Sleep well, I know it will be hard being next-door with Murray." A chuckle escapes Bentley's mouth as the raccoon walks in Sly's room. Something inside her felt a little lonely, even Murray's in love! After the discussion of what love is with Sly earlier this morning, it got a little harder for Isabella to watch Bentley and Penelope, Sly and Carmelita, and even Murray with his van! Isabella opens the bedroom door, enters the room, closes the door, falls on the bed, and stares at the ceiling until her thoughts put her to sleep.

Bentley closes his laptop and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Well Penelope, I think it's time to rest our eyes, don't you think?" The turtle puts his glasses on as he continues. "It's been a long-" Bentley paused and looked around the room. Penelope wasn't there.

"Penelope? Sweetheart, are you here?" Bentley's arms automatically move his wheelchair only to find no one else around. His heart started to race by the minute, checking Murray's room, Sly's room, the van, out in the patio, and the room only to find something other than his love. He rushed out the hideout and goes next-door to the lab, hoping that she would be in the bed sleeping. He slams the door open, his wheelchair resting on the green carpet and to his right was an empty bed. His eyes widened more as he felt his blood pump faster throughout his entire body. He was shaking in his own wheelchair, he starts to tense up. His thoughts made the situation worse for him.

"What if she remembered everything and just left again? What will I do? What if someone took her?! Is this happening to me again?!" Bentley was almost to tears; his fear is eating him alive. "Is she okay? I was with her when we entered the hideout. Where is she?!"

* * *

Bentley searched the room, it was his and Penelope's room. Computers covered the left side of the room; seventeen hung from the wall to be exact. A keyboard lied on a desk that was under the computers. The walls were painted a navy blue. Two other doors were in the bedroom. One door stood on the right side of the wall that was further up from the bed. The other door was a key card door and it was straight ahead. The turtle rushed into the room to the right; it was his library and study area. Bookshelves filled with big volumes of books covered all the walls and a large study desk faces Bentley's scared self. Penelope yet again wasn't found…

Bentley worriedly scanned the room; his love was not there… He took one last look at the desk that he wrote in the Thievius Raccoonus years back and sadly left the room. His eyes were filled with fear as he pressed his hands against his skull. If Penelope isn't here, what is the gang going to do? "Did she remember everything? Did the device I made to make her lose her memory… backfire? Did she pretend to be clueless? Oh no..."

The agonized turtle's hear beat even more. "If she remembers everything and if she left, then what will happen?! Will she try to erase time again or do something worse? I need to find her!" Bentley entered his room and glanced to his right, seeing the keycard door. Without delay, Bentley pulled out a blue and white keycard out of his shell and inserted it on the keycard slot. The door made a loud beep and the turtle forced the door open with his arms. Bentley's eyes scanned the whole room; it was their lab. There are five rooms in the lab; Bentley is in the main room.

It's the biggest room in the lab. A ten foot-length oval-shaped metal table covers the center of the room with four computer chairs pushed in; two chairs on each side. Papers of plans, notes, critical science and math work, and blueprints cover most of the table. The hard, white and waxed floor was spotless. A computer lies against the right side of the wall next to the Thievius Raccoonus sitting inside a glass stand. Alarms are above the computer on the desk. In front of Bentley were two separate rooms; the left one held the new Cooper safe Bentley and Penelope made seven years ago. The right room held all the simple tools to work on projects and some of Penelope's RC helicopters and cars. Two other rooms were located in the left wall; the room on the left contained the entire chemical work and building for the time machine. The right room had a bathroom which also had an emergency shower, eye washer, a fire extinguisher and injury care.

Bentley yet again has failed to find Penelope. Bentley started to believe that his love was gone. More and more questions vividly rushed constantly in Bentley's thoughts. With instinct, Bentley shouted out "PENELOPE!" His voice was unstable, thick, and full of agitation. Bentley started hyperventilating, his palms were moistened by his sweat, his cold and clammy skin grew pale, his heart was pumping fast, his whole body was stiff, his arms were shaking; he feels colder than normal. He was frozen like an ice-cube; unable to move.

Suddenly, a sweet and familiar voice came from the room with tools and Penelope's gadgets. The voice melted Bentley, his heart skipped a beat, and his body started to ease up. "I'm in here Bentley!" The turtle placed his right hand upon the front of the shell and exhaled deeply with relief. He slowly moved the wheels of his wheelchair toward the room in the front of him; goes around the big table. There was no door in the room, just a doorway.

Bentley moved his wheelchair through the entrance and his eyes looked through his glasses to spot a mouse turned away from him. It was a small room; all there really was were tables sitting next to the back wall and the wall to the right. To the left of the room were two maroon lockers filled with safety equipment, lab coats for Bentley and lab suits for Penelope. The tables in the back were topped with Penelope's RC gadgets and the tables on the right were covered with various tools. Penelope was facing the tables in the back. Bentley looked over to see what she was doing. "Penelope, I have been looking for you. It scared me, I thought you were lost." The mouse did not move from her spot; not even her head. She replied with a serene voice, "I'm sorry Bentley..."

A warm smile grew on the turtle's face as he got closer to Penelope. He examined her face; her eyebrows were slightly brought together, her eyes were moist, and her lips were brought together. Her throat felt sore and thick as she observes the projects she did. Bentley's face dropped. "What's wrong Penelope?"

The words of Bentley made Penelope's heart sink. Her head falls down and she closes her eyes. Bentley wraps his left arm around her and whispers, "Penelope? What is it darling?"

She bites her lip as she opens her eyes that look back at the RC car. She sniffs and holds the edge of the table. Her voice was a little croaky as she spoke, "Bentley, what was everything like for us? How did we meet? How… did I make all of this?"

Bentley became petrified. He didn't know what to say. "Is it better to not tell her?" He thought. "I want to tell her, I want to bring back all the great memories we had together. If I tell her what really happened between us, that I purposely erased all her memory, how would she react to that? I don't want her to leave again. I don't want her to repeat history… I want to tell her. I love her and I want to share everything with her, but I don't think I should tell her what really happened. There can be a huge risk if I tell her." Bentley's eyebrows closed together. "Great, now I feel profoundly guilty. What should I say?"

Penelope glanced over to the turtle. "What was life for us like before I forgot everything?" Bentley looked up at his love as he answered, "Um… that's a long story. Let's give that another night, okay darling?"

Penelope sighed but slightly felt better. "Well, can you at least tell me what I was like?" Bentley smiled and giggled a little. "Well, you were VERY smart. We would have these conversations that no one understood! You were very brave too. I'd have to admit, more brave than me! You had a sword duel with another pirate and still won!" Penelope covered her mouth and giggled as Bentley continued. "You are great to work with. This lab…" Bentley's voice started to raise more as he waved his arms around. "…this lab was made for us! Whatever I couldn't understand about something, you would always fill the holes! Together we could make anything. We made a time machine Penelope… A TIME MACHINE!"

The mouse's smile immediately grew bigger as Bentley continued. "You were the smartest girl I ever came across too. You still are, that is very attractive to me. You mean so much to me Penelope; I could never bear for us to separate. We are too much alike… we are made for each other. No matter what you or I do, I could never stay away from you." Bentley starting blushing with anxiety; he has never expressed his feelings like this to her before. The mouse bent over and tightly hugged her beloved turtle. "I love you Bentley…"

Those words soothed Bentley. He felt the spine-tingling sensation pass throughout his whole body. Although, that feeling quickly vanished with the slight guilty feeling inside him. He frowned but still managed to wrap both his arms around Penelope's neck. "I love you too…"

The mouse jumped right into Bentley's lap and just sat there, still holding Bentley. She yawned as she slowly lays her head against his chest. The turtle watches her for a moment, feeling both happy but also mad at himself. He moves his wheelchair out of the lab and in his room to carefully set Penelope on the bed. She was already sound asleep with her tired and closed eyes. He watched her chest expand as she inhaled and her slumbering face reacting into her own dreams. "I have never seen a sight so peaceful… So beautiful…"

The turtle picks himself out of his wheelchair and onto the bed with her. He moved his whole body into his shell but only one arm out just to hold her hand. Before he put his head in, he sadly whispered, "I'm sorry…" The turtle turned the light off, removed his glasses, and joined Penelope in a calm and compelling sleep.

* * *

***Chapter four is ALMOST finished, this is not the end folks. And to guest1 who reviews on this story, I just want to say thank you so much for staying here with me and understanding! That means a lot to me. Also, a very Happy Halloween to you too! This story is for you! Trust me, you're gonna want another book in the series when you read the ending of this book! :D This chapter is 2/3 done, I just need to put Sly's side in here! Happy reading to all of you and a great big thanks to guest1! I appreciate it! :D **

**By the way, don't forget to check my profile for any news of new updates! I always notify on my profile! Speak to you guys soon and with finishing of the chapter! (About flipping time right?!)***


End file.
